A Legend Begins
by Sakrua
Summary: When Inuyasha was born, what happened to Sesshomaru? Were they friends? a look into their early life, cute, not yaoi, R&R ok? COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning&Acceptance

AN/Disclaimer: OK, so umm, this is just kinda somthin' I whipped up, tell me what you think, flame if you must... By the way if I owned Inuyasha, I would be in Japan right now, not at home, alone, I have no life!

**A LEGEND BEGINS...**

"**Sometimes, it is the things that we resent most, that make the most difference in our lives. Irony works like that..."**

Sesshomaru stood outside his step-mother's quarters. He could hear her screams even through the solid oak doors. So apparently, could his father, who stood right beside him.

"It has been so long, how much longer until this is over?" asked Sesshomaru of his father,

"I have no idea, you weren't as difficult for your mother, but she was a demon. That might make a difference. Truly though I have no idea." His father replied. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the vague reply.

_I shouldn't even be here! This really doesn't even concern me. _He thought darkly to himself.

Ever since Sesshomaru's mothers death, he had become quite distant from the world around him. Short or sometimes just plain rude to servants as well as his fathers second mate. In fact he was shorter with her than others. But Azume was kind natured and knew well that Sesshoumaru was not really angry with her, but at his father for making her his mate. Misdirected anger, she called it, and put up with it with a smile on her face every day. Making Sesshomaru even guiltier for doing it.

Now as she sat in there, giving birth to the child that would one day be the next Lord of the West. The child that would replace Sesshomaru himself and it was to be a hanyou no less! Cursing silently to himself Sesshomaru turned to leave his father when suddenly the sent of blood came to his nose. Azume's blood to be exact. Sesshomaru spun in time to see his father bang the doors practically off their hinges and run to his mate. In fact the doors did fall off the hinges. Sesshomaru said nothing and kept his emotionless façade in place.

"He, it is a boy!" came the shouts of one maid,

"What is to be his name?" asked another, Azume was practically unconscious, so she just smiled up at her mate. Sesshomaru watched as his father thought for a second, who then said,

"His name, it is Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said nothing, and then disappeared before his father could notice him.

_A boy, now I am truly going to disappear in my fathers eyes. What use am I to him now? _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked alone down a dark corridor. _Nothing, from this day forward, I no longer exist..._

TWO YEARS LATER...

Just as Sesshomaru had thought, things had centered on his little brother from that moment forward. People ignored him; just about everyone seemed to have forgotten him. Except one, his step-mother, Azume, she still wrote him notes all time, one almost every morning.

Many times she asked him to come see Inuyasha in those first few years, he always declined. She didn't know it, but in the traditions of the Inuyoukai, since Sesshomaru was first born, and his younger brother was only related by half blood, he had the right to kill little Inuyasha in his first five years of life. No questions asked. His father knew this, so did he, but Azume did not. Maybe his father had seen a note and told her, because eventually no more such invitations came to him.

So it was by purest of luck that he did meet his little brother one day.

Sesshomaru was walking through the gardens, silently contemplating his plans for the day when he felt something ram into his leg. Slowly he looked down, only to see a small child with snow white hair and two white dog ears right beneath him. He blinked for a moment, truly stunned, the child was not looking at him; in fact it was staring back the way it had come. After a moment the sound of footsteps could be hear in that direction. The little ones dog ears twitched, and he hid himself behind one of Sesshomaru's legs.

A moment later three servants ran past, taking no note of Sesshomaru, then hurried on, obviously looking for the young child who, at the moment, was taking shelter behind him. After they passed the child jumped away from Sesshomaru to run again, however Sesshomaru grabbed the child's collar and then picked him off the ground and held the pup in front of him. It only took a sniff to tell him that this was the famous Inuyasha, his younger brother.

Inuyasha looked up at his capture with one eye closed, panting softly, Sesshomaru's carefully keeping his façade in place, he asked,

"You are Inuyasha no?" The child nodded,

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly, Sesshomaru was silent a moment,

then said,

"I am Sesshomaru, your older brother. Half brother." He added the last part to make it final to the young pup. Inuyasha's eyes widened,

"Momma told me about you! Nii san!" he said grinning, and then with one twist his hands wrapped around Sesshomaru's wrist and he gave it a squeeze.

A hug.

This child was probably in the worst danger of his life, and he was giving the one person in the West who could hurt him and go unpunished, a hug.

Truly Sesshomaru gave no immediate response, he hadn't been hugged in so long, and he really didn't know _how _to respond. Instead he just stared until Inuyasha let go.

"Nii san, you play?" Sesshomaru again didn't know what to say. Finally he put Inuyasha on the ground.

"You should go to your mother." Inuyasha shook his head, but made no verbal reply. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly,

_Now what do I do? _

Just then Inuyasha held up his hands, stretching them up to Sesshomaru,

"Up!" he said opening and closing his hands, "UP!" Sesshomaru blinked for a moment, and then looking around to make sure no one was there, he bent down and picked the small child up.

The pup and his brother spent the whole day together, Sesshomaru mainly interested in the little one, and Inuyasha just plain having fun. Just before he had to take Inuyasha home Sesshomaru got the child very dirty, and said,

"Tell no one about this day Inuyasha, it is our secret alright?" Inuyasha nodded,

"Right!" and with that Sesshomaru set his brother some where that the servant found him.

ABOUT TWO MONTHS LATER....

One day as he attended one of his fathers numerous meetings it happened...

His father was in front of everyone speaking, Sesshomaru was leaning back against a wall, paying attention, though he didn't half look like it. Just at that moment, a maid came in, Inuyasha on her hip.

"My lord, the Lady Azume wishes for you to take the young Lord for a time, she is going out." The girl said, Sesshomaru's eyes opened a little bit. Then shut again.

Shooting one very worried glance at his older son, Inutaishou took Inuyasha from the maid, who upon seeing Sesshomaru gave a very visible wince. Sesshomaru said nothing.

As soon as the maid was gone and his father was holding him up in the front of the room, Inuyasha's eyes found Sesshomaru.

"NII SAN!" he cried out, and before Inutaishou could hold him; he wriggled out of his father's arms and ran over to his elder brother. A tense silence filled the room as Inuyasha attached himself to Sesshomaru's leg. And someone gasped audibly when the young pup held up his hands and said, "UP!"

Sesshomaru was silent, giving his younger sibling an expressionless gaze for a long moment, before he bent down and picked the child up. And then he did something that none of the council would have ever expected.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his brother's cheek and forehead with his own. Inuyasha giggled, he didn't understand the true meaning of Sesshomaru's actions.

Sesshomaru had just fully accepted Inuyasha as his brother, and practically swore he would never kill him. But instead protect him, forever.

Inutaishou let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

_Thank you Sesshomaru, thank you..._

AN: oh, how cute! Well tell me if you want me to continue it, I might, anway, so they are friends, for now.........What changed? Well if I continue, maybe you'll find out!


	2. A Simple Walk

OK, back by popular demand, A Legend Begins! So, you know the story, Inuyasha and his big bros earlier lives. Well, I am going to work very hard on this; I'm even putting aside another one of my stories, so here it is!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me so back off you stinking lawyers!

**CHAPTER 2**

**ONE SIMPLE WALK...**

"Sesshomaru, will you watch Inuyasha for us today?" Asked Inutaishou to his eldest son. Sesshomaru -despite himself- almost choked,

"Y, yes father. I mean, of course I will." He almost stuttered, and mentally cursed himself.

"Good, Azume and I need to have _some _time to ourselves, and if he isn't with you, Inuyasha usually finds us. No matter what." Sesshomaru nodded wordlessly, his father smiled, "Take him out for a walk, or just spend some time with him, as long as he's safe, I'm sure it will be alright with Azume and me." Again Sesshomaru nodded making no sound,

_Oh perfect, now I'll have more responsibility of him than ever. _He thought sarcastically, _I will have even more chances to disappoint father now. _However, he knew deep down that spending time with Inuyasha wasn't that bad. The kid usually did what he said, and if not he could easily get the whelp out of trouble.

So later that day as Sesshomaru headed down to the rooms Azume shared with his father, he wasn't all that upset about the whole thing, in fact, he was secretly happy to spend some time with his brother when there wouldn't be a thousand villagers just staring at him.

As soon as Sesshomaru entered the room that was the only person Inuyasha saw.

"NII-SAN!!!!" the boy cried and practically tackled his brother. Or his leg at least.

"Hello Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, with just enough feeling to make both Azume and his father glow.

"Now just keep him safe Sesshomaru." His father said a serious look in his eyes. Azume rolled her eyes.

"Dear, Sesshomaru can handle it, you have told him that a thousand times." She said softly, her voice at the brink of laughter all the time it seemed, "Trust him Love, I do." she said. Sesshomaru blinked, and then nodded, and with a mildly mischievous grin said,

"Yes father, _trust _me." And then he scooped up Inuyasha and the two walked out.

After his son's departure, Inutaishou looked at the door for a while,

"You truly trust him? Odd, I did as well, but you did before I, how?" he asked Azume, she just smiled and put and arm around his own,

"Because, that is all he asks for Love, now come, shall you waste this precious gift your son has given us by gaping at the door all day? Better things for you to be looking at I would think." She said, he growled softly as she walked into another part of their rooms.

_She is right, all Sesshomaru wants is some trust. Curse her why is she always right? _And with that he followed his mate.

"Nii-san, looky! Birds." Inuyasha called to Sesshomaru, who sighed,

"Those are butterflies Inuyasha, not birds." He said,

"But, but they have wings." Inuyasha protested,

"I know, but they also hatch from cocoons, not eggs." Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha sighed,

"I wanna see more, let's go into the forest!" Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru shrugged,

"If that is what you want Inuyasha." and then he took his brother's hand and they headed into the tree line.

Inuyasha was probably the most curious person Sesshomaru was sure he'd ever met. The little pup was running every which way, questioning every little thing.

"What's this? What is that? Why does it smell so bad here?" and he just went on and on. Sesshomaru hardly paid him any mind, just answered his questions and made sure he didn't run off.

"Inuyasha, don't eat that! Stop touching that, it's poisonous!" and so it continued.

Despite himself, Sesshomaru found his mind wandering even as he watched the little pup.

_Hard to think that only a short time ago, I hated even the idea of having a little brother. I am not saying that I enjoy it that much now, but things are not so complicated, at least not in my opinion. _

_Father. _

_Even he has started to pay attention to me again, which surprises me greatly. Ever since Inuyasha was born he's been busy either with him or the work he has to do on top of raising him. And yet, he still speaks with me often enough, it is almost like earlier days, when we were almost friends, before mother died, before Azume came, before everything changed._

_Azume. She is confusing, I hated her for a time, I will admit that much, but despite that. She never hated me. Even when I made it clear that I did hate her. Even when I wasn't grateful, or kind to her, even mean sometimes. How I seemed to find the nerve to treat her like she was a servant and a pain. But she never cared; she just was kind and always smiling at me, never saying an unkind word. Now though? Yes, now she is just the same, I have changed though, I try not to be rude, though as to how well I accomplish it is debatable, she never says anything, and neither does father, so I guess I am doing better. _

_Inuyasha. _

Sesshomaru looked up and was surprised to see his little brother---- not there. Panic sensed him. He quickly sniffed the air, scenting his little brother he ran off to were the little one's sent was something from.

By the time a very stressed Sesshomaru could catch up to his younger sibling, he found the little boy sitting in the middle of a well worn path, three women surrounding him. He stopped,

"Inuyasha?" he asked, the little pup turned and grinned at him,

"Nii-san, there you are." And he ran up to Sesshomaru, tugging on his brother's leg, "Up!" he whined, Sesshomaru sighed,

"You are pathetic Inuyasha." he said, and then looked up to the three women who stood watching him with searching eyes, he nodded to them, "Thank you for taking care of my younger brother, half brother." They nodded.

The first girl had long black hair that went down to below her waist, she had a young face and sparkling eyes that seemed to flirt constantly, and she wore a long dress. The second had short cropped red hair and her eyes saw more than just what was in front of her, but behind her as well, she wore a tank top and skirt that was separated into pants. The third looked to be the oldest, though they all looked ageless. She was tall and her eyes, though kind held all the knowledge you could imagine. She bowed to him,

"You are welcome my lord, we have no wish for the young lord to fall victim to a demon now." She said, Sesshomaru frowned,

"Who are you?" she smiled,

"Always suspicious aren't you? We are the Fates Lord Sesshomaru, I am wisdom, she," Wisdom said pointing to the girl with black hair, "Is Love, and that is Chaos." They all nodded to him, Sesshomaru dipped his head, keeping his face expressionless as though meeting the three Fates of the world was an every day occurrence.

"We found him," Said Love, "Sitting here, waiting for you." She smiled, and Chaos said,

"I am surprised that he wasn't crying, he is only two years and a month." Her words held mild surprise, just as she said. Sesshomaru said nothing, and Chaos went on, "but it wouldn't do for someone such as he to cry would it now?" Love looked to Chaos,

"But he will cry, if only three times in his life. All are to soon be lived, none have yet." Sesshomaru said again nothing, just watched them with mild interest. Wisdom said suddenly,

"Do you see it? The aurora that these two have all the images of their lives? Truly interesting is it not?" Love's eyes brightened on Inuyasha,

"A hard time you are going to have little one, hard decisions lye before you." Then she looked to the others, "They are going to have a time of it, we can give them something, let it be our words!"

The other two nodded after a moment of silent deliberation. Sesshomaru frowned as Love walked up to Inuyasha and said,

"The true love is the one that is standing right before you." Then Chaos walked up and said,

"The only weakness of the Evil that surrounds you, is the light that your soul with hers creates." And finally Wisdom,

"See with you heart, not your sword, and you shall prevail."

Inuyasha looked uncomprehendingly to his brother, and then the Fates turned to Sesshomaru and in the same order as before said,

"Don't be afraid, never be afraid." Love,

"The fights we win don't matter near as much as the ones we lose." Chaos

"Sometimes that which we hate, makes the most difference." Wisdom.

And then, just as suddenly as they had appeared, they were gone...

Ok, so that is one more chappie down, tell me wacha think, OI, this one took a while. Probably only one more chappie, the ending and the climactic and horrible truth to why Inu doesn't recall any of this. Ok, so it's probably not that horrible, but you get the idea. So, Review, and vote,

Epilogue/ No Epilogue

(either I will tell you sorta like what happened after this story is done, or not)


	3. Gone Are The Days Of The Innocent

AN: Well, it has been a while eh? You all seem to like this story so here we go!

Disclaimer: Do NOT own it. If I did, well, I'd be laughing my butt of right now for not knowing it sooner...

**Chapter 3**

**Gone Are The Days Of The Innocent...**

"**_Though shattered glass may be repaired, never again can it be, as it was before."_**

Inuyasha's eyes lit up with happiness the moment he opened them. He knew what today was, today was his fifth birthday. Practically giddy with delight he jumped down from his bed and ran to his window. The day was bright and sunny, nothing seemed wrong in the world, at least not to him. There were no clouds in the sky, no wars being fought. To the eye, everything looked like it should. However, soon, a sent crossed his nose. Tilting his head up to get a better whiff he inhaled deeply.

Anxiety, suspicion, apprehension, fear.

At that last sent he snarled visibly. Fear smelt horrible, at least he thought so. Sesshomaru said if he was ever hungry, it would smell like heaven on earth. And Sesshomaru –in Inuyasha's opinion at least- knew everything. But all of these mixed together made for one hec of an awful smell.

"Damn, something is wrong." He whispered,

Odd language for such a small child, however, hanging around his brother, his father, and numerous other male figures had taught him every curse in every language imaginable, as well as when to say them, and when to hold your tongue.

Just then there was a knock on his door,

"Young lord, your mother says it's time for you to bath and come down to breakfast!" a woman called shrilly from behind the door. Inuyasha shivered.

_Curse that woman, and I do mean the maid! Every morning, always on time. Damn her! _He growled to himself, and then looked out his window again. An evil grin spread across his face. _Try to make me take a bath will you?_ He thought, _We'll see about that!_

And then he opened the window and jumped out into the dawn.

Sesshomaru sat with his father and Azume at the table. They were all eating in silence. Trying to hide the worry that they could all feel. A storm was coming, Sesshomaru could sense it. The winds carried with them a sent of fear from the people, and a sent of disaster from the South.

The demons from that area were said to be heading this way. And some people said they were coming for the Taishou families blood.

_My blood, my father's blood, and Inuyasha's blood. Hell, probably Lady Azume's too, just because she is mated to my father. That will be enough for them. _He thought.

The demons were said to be lead by Ryokotsie, a demon of dangerous and evil power equal to that of his father and himself. Sesshomaru shivered, not a happy thought. But then, very few of his were.

"My lady?" Sesshomaru barely glanced at the maid who entered, he didn't need to look at her to know what she was doing. Fear of a different kind hung over her however. Sesshomaru frowned, she was the maid who looked after Inuyasha. What would be wrong for her to be worried?

"Yes Nora?" Azume answered, calm as ever.

"M, My Lady the young Lord Inuyasha has, he has disappeared My Lady." She stuttered, her face paler than usual.

Sesshomaru raised a brow questioningly, and sniffed the air discreetly for his younger sibling. Nothing. He growled softly to himself, and heard his father do something similar. The maid's face paled even more, she thought they were growling at her. Sesshomaru stood quickly and was gone, his father who had stood to go as well turned to the maid first,

"We are not angry at you, Nora right? Inuyasha did this one on his own and it was no fault or slip of yours, take a day of to sooth your nerves and hope others shall not be so unhinged." And with that he too left. Seemingly disappearing into the very walls. Nora fell to her knees, trembling visibly, Azume went down to her.

"Forgive them Nora; they are gruff when they get scared." She said, softly to the frightened girl, Nora shook her head,

"N, no My Lady I am not afraid of them, but for little Inuyasha, it is only his fifth birthday after all, I fear for him Lady Azume." She said, Azume blinked, and then smiled,

"Fear not, with those to men on his trail, he'll not get far." Nora nodded,

"Of course My Lady. Forgive my dark thoughts." And Nora stood and left. After she was gone Azume put her head in her hands and began to weep...

_Please, my child please; be alright..._

Inuyasha was more than alright were he currently was. He stood on the side of a hill that looked out on the castle of a house that he lived in. He was sitting there in a squatting position, his golden eyes looking out on the landscape that was his home.

He searched his memory going back over everything that he had ever been through that he could possible remember. Birthdays, holidays, parties, time with his family, assassination attempts on him or others that had really been exciting. Even his brother teaching him things, like how to run, or how to jump, and even how to fight correctly.

Out of everything he really like the last things best. Time with his brother was the most fun thing he ever got. He loved to just sit there and talk, or to just sit there, it didn't matter to him. If he was with his brother he was at peace. Which was weird cause he'd found out recently that he wasn't really Sesshomaru's brother, but his _half _brother. The difference being that they'd had different mothers. But Inuyasha really didn't care. He still loved his big bro.

Just then Inuyasha heard someone calling him. He stiffened,

_Crap, someone is coming already? Man, that maid must have practically flown to my mom. _

Inuyasha stood up and ran into the forest. This was a place he knew well. Or well enough to hide from most people anyway. Sesshomaru knew the woods better than himself but he knew enough to stay hidden for a while.

Inuyasha ran through the forest to find a suitable hiding place. A tree? No, he hated trees, for some unknown reason he despised them to the core of their being. A bush? No he was too big. A hole? No his brother said that holes could house things, plus they kept you confined and trapped. A small clearing that no one knew about? Perfect. And it just so happened that Inuyasha knew of such a place.

Quickly he put on speed and ran into a secluded part of the forest...

Inuyasha stayed in that little part of the forest for a good two hours before he smelt it.

_Where is the fear coming from? I can smell it even here, and this is pretty far out. _He thought to himself, and then frowned, _Demons, and lots of them. Where are they coming from? There are like, hundreds. Yuck, they smell disgusting too!_

He snarled to himself, and then he smelt something else. Sesshomaru.

The sent only had about two seconds to register in his brain before a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him from the place where he'd sat. Inuyasha barely suppressed the yelp that rose to his throat by half an inch. Instead he turned to his older sibling and growled softly. And received a sharp tap on the nose for his trouble.

"Don't you growl at me whelp. Running off like this! Father's worried sick." Sesshomaru snarled, Inuyasha almost winced, Sesshomaru only called him whelp when he was angry. Or scared.

"Sorry." Inuyasha muttered, glaring dejectedly to the side. Sesshomaru sighed and dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground, Inuyasha landed with a plop. Then he sat up, crossed his legs and put an arm in each of his sleeves in what his mother called his 'puppy pout'. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the pup.

_Pathetic. And he'll rule the West some day? Yeah, right. _

Sesshomaru was just about to tell Inuyasha as much when suddenly he heard a roar. Instinctively, he bent down and picked up his brother, but then realized that it was their _FATHER'S_ roar that he'd just heard. Then there was another roar, and Sesshomaru saw Azume, running towards them Sesshomaru crossed the distance between them in a few seconds, handing his younger brother to Azume,

"HERE!" he snapped, she grasped his arm as he tried to go,

"He told me to tell you-"she was cut off as a demon threw her across the clearing.

That kinda ticked Sesshomaru off. Inuyasha was still in his mother's arms, a scared look in his eyes, but a firm determination was also present in that gaze.

Sesshomaru spun and raced over to Azume, slicing the demon in half as he went,

"Are you badly hurt?" he asked quickly, knowing that if she was, he was dead.

"No, but, here comes another one!" she said pointing behind him.

Sesshomaru turned again, but not quickly enough, then demon knocked him away, his head connecting with a large tree. Cursing quietly as he heard Azume scream he stood, she remained unhurt, but Inuyasha was in the hands of the demon.

That was it.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned a blood red color, and he flew at the demon with all the rage he possessed. There was a spray of blood. Sesshomaru and the demon began to do battle; Inuyasha was lying at the bottom of a tree, sporting a large cut on his head. As Azume stood to go to him Sesshomaru saw her,

"STAY THERE!" he yelled, she did as he said, luckily. The demon crossed the path that she would have taken only a moment later.

By the time that he'd killed the demon, he went towards his younger brother, who was barely awake,

"N, Nii-san?" he asked weakly, Sesshomaru nodded, and picked the boy up, and handing him to Azume, "Are you alright?" Inuyasha muttered thickly. Sesshomaru didn't bother to look down at his brother, merely replied,

"FEH." And then ran off to help his father....

Azume looked down to her little boy. He was fading into unconsciousness again.

_I wonder if that cut will matter much? Oh gods, let them all make it through this..._

At that moment she realized she wasn't just talking about her mate and his son. She was talking about everything. The maids, servants, nearby villagers. The demons that were attacking were beyond normal power. This could change everything....

And little did Azume know. It would.....

Epilogue

Blood was spilt that day, more than any other battle the West ever faced. As we all know, Inutaishou died in the battle of Ryokotsie. Sesshomaru was wounded and not seen again by the people of the West. Inuyasha and his mother retreated to a safe village far from the Western lands to avoid the conflict of Inuyasha becoming the next lord at age five.

However they couldn't escape the treacherous life they left behind completely. Other than the cruel treatment that Inuyasha received from the villagers, he soon found that he couldn't remember anything of his life before the attack of the demon that had given him his concussion. He did just plain know things, like how to run properly and gain speed. How to jump and how to curse. Much to his mother's dismay. And he also remembers one word, 'Feh' a saying he used forever more.

However, soon Inuyasha would lose something precious to him to the life he left behind. His mother was killed by a demon assassin. Leaving him to raise him self. Soon afterward he lost his purity. He killed many humans in a blind rage.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru who had by that time found Inuyasha was so ashamed of letting his brother down that he didn't show himself to Inuyasha right off. And when he did, Inuyasha didn't remember who Sesshomaru was, and the two fought for the first time. Inuyasha was only 10.

From that moment on Sesshomaru only watched Inuyasha from the shadows, helping very little until a rift grew between them they neither could repair.

You know the rest of the story of course. He met Kikyou, and got pinned to a tree for 50 years Met Kagome. Shattered the jewel, not him personally, but it happened. Got the sit necklace, and ended up falling in Love with two women. His life was complicated. He was and still will be put through more than any normal person should. But it is as some say, 'Greatness cannot be inborn. You must earn it.'

And the story of the two brothers is not yet finished, but what shall happen at the end of this tale? Who knows?

AN: ok so there you have it, I would like to thank all who reviewed, you rock. And I would like to ask you, do you want me to elaborate on this story like another epilogue? If you do say so, cause if you say nothin, that is what I'll do, nothing. Love you all! OH, and by the way, since I'm done with this for the time being I'd like to tell you all that I'll be starting back up on my Li story, 'To Tangle the Strands of Fate'

And I got a new homepage. check it out man!


	4. As Years Pass You By

AN: OK here it is an epilogue to the epilogue! How is that for weird logic! Anyway, I will thank peoples at the end, see ya later?

Epilogue

As Years Pass You By…

"_**Time heals all things, but you must learn to forgive and forgive on your own…"**_

Inuyasha yawned and stretched from his perch in the tree he had picked to sleep last night. The smell of Kaogme's cooking hit his nose.

_Is that Ramen? Yeah, I think it is! _A small smile perked the hanyou's lips. _I thought she said she was out last night. And I yelled at her for that too. Damn, she's gonna kill me!_

Crazily, the thought just made him smile more. For some reason, the thought of Kagome tackling him and trying to attack him made him grin beyond reason. He laughed softly to himself. Just then he heard Kagome herself calling him.

"Inuyasha! Breakfast is ready! Come on down!" he wiped the smile off his face, better not to let her know other wise she'd be double ticked at him, and jumped down to her and the other members of the group.

Sango sat beside Miroku, for the first time in days the monk wasn't trying to grope her. The lumps on his head that still remained were a reminder apparently,

"Morning Inuyasha," the monk said smiling, Inuyasha nodded, Sango smiled and said,

"Good morning." Then her eyes widened, "MIROKU!!!" in about two seconds her boomerang connected with Miroku's head. He didn't have time to stop her. Inuyasha chuckled inwardly, outwardly however, he just scowled and muttered,

"Foolish monk." Under his breath.

"Good morning Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him, and his breath caught. She was so beautiful, and in the morning light she glowed. He struggled with a reply until he gave up,

"Feh, what's so good about it woman?" he snapped, wincing inwardly at his own foolish mouth. Kagome however just shrugged, and continued to cook the food in the pot.

_Good going idiot! _He thought to himself, _now she'll burn it on purpose! _Then he looked away from her, _not to mention your making her sad! _Then there was another voice in his head,

**_Do something fool! _ **

He sighed and looked over to Kagome again, she was waking up Shippo, gently shaking the kit until his eyes opened and he grinned at her, Inuyasha growled mentally.

_Stupid little kid! What does he know? _And with that, Inuyasha turned around and walked off.

As Inuyasha walked through the familiar forest around him. It was his forest after all. The people of the village Kaede watched over near by had named it after him when he had been pinned to the god tree in its depths about 51 years ago today. He shivered inwardly at the thought of that tree. And suddenly he stopped,

_Wait, 51 years ago today. That would make today the one year anniversary of my getting off that damn tree. Has it really been that long? _He sighed to himself. And then realization hit him and he groaned.

"How could I be so stupid, Kagome has been coming her for one year too hasn't she? Gods, she's gonna kill me! I can't believe I forgot that. How could I be so STUPID?" he snapped to himself. Just then he heard something behind him. It was the girl herself.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, a bowl of something balanced expertly in her hand.

_Mmmmm, ramen! _Inuyasha thought as she caught up with him.

"Hey Inuyasha! What are you doing out here? We're eating back there baka!" she smiled as she said all that, offering the bowl to him. He took it and didn't answer her question. Instead he just changed direction and headed back to the camp. She shrugged and began to follow him. Until something happened.

Suddenly a pain shot strait through Inuyasha's head. It was a searing pain that felt like white hot fire exploding in his mind. The pain was so sudden that he dropped the bowl of Ramen to the ground, grabbing his head in his hands.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried bending down to him, she put a hand on his arm. As soon as she did Inuyasha heard her screams join his in the air. Fear filled him.

_No, Kagome no!_

Sesshomaru heard his brother's cry from within the forest. Inuyasha couldn't be that far a head. Once again, like so many times before, he felt that wild instinct to help his brother well up inside him. And like so many times before, he quelled it easily. However, the worry remained in him. That cry his brother was sounding wasn't like anything he'd ever heard Inuyasha do before. Rin, who stood at his side, griped his leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is that? Who's-"

She was cut off when another voice started screaming, that one was surly the woman that Inuyasha had with him. He growled to himself. If they were both screaming, something was terribly wrong.

"Jaken, Rin, stay here. I'll be right back." Sesshomaru walked off into the surrounding foliage.

Inuyasha gasped and fell to his knees, pulling Kagome down with him. And suddenly there were images in his mind.

_Sesshomaru grabbed the child's collar and then picked him off the ground and held the pup in front of him. It only took a sniff to tell him that this was the famous Inuyasha, his younger brother. _

"_Momma told me about you! Nii san!" he said grinning, and then with one twist his hands wrapped around Sesshomaru's wrist and he gave it a squeeze. A hug. This child was probably in the worst danger of his life, and he was giving the one person in the West who could hurt him and go unpunished, a hug. _

Inuyasha couldn't stop the images, they just kept coming, bringing the pain with them.

"_Up!" he said opening and closing his hands, "UP!" Sesshomaru blinked for a moment, and then looking around to make sure no one was there, he bent down and picked the small child up. _

_Sesshomaru nuzzled his brother's cheek and forehead with his own. Inuyasha giggled, he didn't understand the true meaning of Sesshomaru's actions. Sesshomaru had just fully accepted Inuyasha as his brother, and practically swore he would never kill him. But instead protect him, forever. _

_As soon as Sesshomaru entered the room that was the only person Inuyasha saw. "NII-SAN!!!!" the boy cried and practically tackled his brother. Or his leg at least. _

"_Nii-san, there you are." And he ran up to Sesshomaru, tugging on his brother's leg, "Up!" he whined, Sesshomaru sighed, _

"_You are pathetic Inuyasha." he said_

_Love's eyes brightened on Inuyasha, _

"_A hard time you are going to have little one, hard decisions lie before you." Then she looked to the others, "They are going to have a time of it, we can give them something, let it be our words!" _

_The other two nodded after a moment of silent deliberation. Sesshomaru frowned as Love walked up to Inuyasha and said, _

"_The true love is the one that is standing right before you." Then Chaos walked up and said,_

"_The only weakness of the Evil that surrounds you, is the light that your soul with hers creates." And finally Wisdom,_

"_See with you heart, not your sword, and you shall prevail."_

_Curse that woman, and I do mean the maid! Every morning, always on time. Damn her! He growled to himself, and then looked out his window again. An evil grin spread across his face. Try to make me take a bath will you? He thought, We'll see about that_!

_The sent only had about two seconds to register in his brain before a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him from the place where he'd sat. Inuyasha barely suppressed the yelp that rose to his throat by half an inch. Instead he turned to his older sibling and growled softly. And received a sharp tap on the nose for his trouble. _

"_Don't you growl at me whelp. Running off like this! Father's worried sick." Sesshomaru snarled, Inuyasha almost winced, Sesshomaru only called him whelp when he was angry. Or scared. _

"_Sorry."_

Inuyasha was panting, but the images kept flooding into his brain.

_Sesshomaru handing his younger brother to Azume, _

"_HERE!" he snapped, she grasped his arm as he tried to go, _

"_He told me to tell you-"she was cut off as a demon threw her across the clearing. _

_That kinda ticked Sesshomaru off. Inuyasha was still in his mother's arms, a scared look in his eyes, but a firm determination was also present in that gaze._

_Sesshomaru spun and raced over to Azume, slicing the demon in half as he went,_

"_Are you badly hurt?" he asked quickly, knowing that if she was, he was dead._

"_No, but, here comes another one!" she said pointing behind him. _

_Sesshomaru turned again, but not quickly enough, then demon knocked him away, his head connecting with a large tree. Cursing quietly as he heard Azume scream he stood, she remained unhurt, but Inuyasha was in the hands of the demon. _

_That was it. _

_Sesshomaru's eyes turned a blood red color, and he flew at the demon with all the rage he possessed. There was a spray of blood. Sesshomaru and the demon began to do battle; Inuyasha was lying at the bottom of a tree, sporting a large cut on his head. As Azume stood to go to him Sesshomaru saw her, _

"_STAY THERE!" he yelled, she did as he said, luckily. The demon crossed the path that she would have taken only a moment later. _

_By the time that Sesshomaru had killed the demon, he went towards his younger brother, who was barely awake, _

"_N, Nii-san?" he asked weakly, Sesshomaru nodded, and picked the boy up, and handing him to Azume, "Are you alright?" Inuyasha muttered thickly. Sesshomaru didn't bother to look down at his brother, merely replied, _

"_FEH." And then ran off to help his father…._

The last image kept repeating itself in his head. Inuyasha's chest rose and fell rapidly. He was seeing it over and over. The parts of his life that the bump on his head had caused.

_When I hit the tree. Because Sesshomaru was, was SAVEING me! What in the seven hells is this? What is going on? I, I don't get it, what all that real? _Inuyasha suddenly smelt his brother, this time however, he was able to smell his brother a while before he came into sight.

Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the tree line in front of Inuyasha, and watched the hanyou warily. Inuyasha looked up to his elder brother, and confusion was in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru looked away from his brother. And whispered,

"Memories I suppose. Those Fates never can let good enough alone." Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. She was getting up, shaking her head softly,

"Did, did all that really happen?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha suddenly stood up and ran. He'd not run since he was ten. But at that moment, he ran like never before. Ran from everything. Abandoned all thoughts, logical and otherwise. Even Kagome. Because he couldn't face her like this. Sesshomaru wasn't stupid enough to harm her. But Inuyasha was sure he couldn't look her in the face.

_What in the hell was that? I don't understand. I though we had always hated each other. What is wrong with me, why does it all hurt so much now? What is this?_

It was near mid-night, the moon was rather full. Inuyasha sat half asleep in a tree. His thoughts finally sorted out enough to coexist with sleep. However, Sesshomaru suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Inuyasha, have you collected yourself yet?" Inuyasha just nodded, not saying a word. Not trusting himself to. "Inuyasha, what is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru whispered, a soft frown on his face. Inuyasha exploded,

"Sesshomaru, for my entire life I haven't remembered squat about what I just saw. Nothing alright? Not dad, not you, not even my mother to that much extent! NONE OF IT! AND NOW IT IS KILING ME BECAUSE I DO! NOW I FEEL THE PAIN OF LOSING THEM! ALRIGHT? IT HURTS IDIOT, ALL OF IT! EVERTHING! OK? I'M SAD ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?" Inuyasha yelled until his lungs felt like they were going to burst.

Sesshomaru just stood there, saying nothing. And then he said,

"Are you done now Inuyasha? I can understand your grief. But you do have responsibilities. You had better get back to them. Now."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. A single tear had traced itself down his cheek. Yet he looked up at Sesshomaru, defiance. Determined, scared yet determined. The same look he had given Sesshomaru almost 61 years ago.

"Fine. I'll go, but I wanna ask you something, why did you abandon me?" and then, without waiting for an answer Inuyasha walked away into the night.

Sesshomaru stared after his brother and sighed to himself.

_Inuyasha really has grown up. What exactly did I expect I wonder? _

_Then the night swallowed all…._

Epilogue's epilogues, epilogue.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did eventually get all their problems straitened out, eventually. Kagome and he now have two beautiful pups, and Sesshomaru ended up having one with Kagura. Miroku and Sango have currently 11 kids. Yikes…

In the end all lived happily ever after… sorta…

Alright, thank you…

anonymous:

Lionessis Rin

Melissa

Priestess kurumi inu's sister

Meg: Oh, and Meg, because Sessy's moma died, he couldn't become a Lord for some reason. I read it in a book once, actually.

For reviewing, thanks a lot! And I will once again be working on my Li story so get ready!


End file.
